Traditionally, complimentary cards have been provided by florists for insertion into floral arrangements. These cards are normally mounted within the arrangement by placing them on a stemmed bracket, the stem of which is then inserted into the mounting medium within the arrangement, or placed among the floral stems within a vase. This presentation of the card by the florist has been in use for many years and can be considered outdated.
Additionally, this presentation is not suitable for use with a single-stemmed floral gift, where the inclusion of a card mounted on a stemmed bracket detracts from the beauty of the gift.
An updated, fun, and modern device is needed to present a gift card in floral arrangements and in the presentation of a single floral stem.
The inventive clip card is a means by which gift cards can be presented in a novel, modern, and colorful way. A printed greeting card is placed within a two-sided frame-like casing which is suspended in a vertical plane such that both sides of the greeting card can be viewed. The casing extends from a combination elongate connector strand and clip. The clip can be releasably attached to any element in a floral arrangement, to a single floral stem, as well as to other gifts such as stuffed animals or gift bags.
The greeting card may be preprinted with customary phrases, such as xe2x80x9cHappy Birthday,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cI""m sorry,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGet Well Soon!xe2x80x9d among others. The greeting card may also include appropriate colorful images to accompany the printed message, or may provide a colorful image without text. The greeting card may be a flat card with printing on one or both sides, or may alternatively be folded in half in the fashion of traditional hand-held greeting cards. The folded embodiment may include printing on one or both exterior and one or both interior surfaces. The interior surfaces may also be left blank to allow a private handwritten inscription to be placed thereon. In all cases, the greeting card is placed within the frame-like casing by insertion through a slot in the side of the casing so that both exterior surfaces are easily viewable.
Although originally conceived as a means of updating the presentation of the complimentary floral gift card, the inventive clip card may be used in a variety of alternative ways. For example, a printed photograph may be substituted for the greeting card within the casing. In this instance, the casing may still be attached to a floral piece or other gift, or may also be attached to clothing such as a shirt lapel, pocket, or hat band or visor. In a second example, a name tag may be substituted for the greeting card. In this instance, the casing may still be attached to a floral piece or other gift for use as a place card, or may also be attached to clothing such as a shirt lapel, pocket, or hat band or visor for use in self-introduction/identification. In a third example, a label or price tag may be substituted for the greeting card. In this instance, the casing may be used in a retail environment to draw attention to a new item, or a sale item, and would be attached directly to the item or to a rack adjacent to the item